Fuel can be subject to a number of different contaminants including, but not limited to, particulates and water. A large number of fuel filters have been designed in the past to remove these contaminants from fuel.
For fuel filters, increasing the filter media surface area allows for a greater amount of fluid flow area, thereby leading to higher filtration capacity. Therefore, a fuel filter that is designed to have an increased filter media surface area for filtering would be beneficial.